


We Check The Guns At The Door.

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Harassment, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sugamama, protective Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team Omeags are getting harassed and Suga turns into a protective mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Check The Guns At The Door.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickyMtz90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyMtz90/gifts).



> This is for MickyMtz90 for the prompt: Omegas are getting harassed and one of the Alphas get protective and need the help of the other Alphas to calm down.

Suga growled and snarled, bent in a protective stance. The younger Omega's behind him, whimpering in fear. 

"Get away." Suga growled. 

The Alphas standing in front of then laughed. 

"You're alright Mama, we're not going to hurt you. We just want your pack mates behind you." The tall Alpha said, reaching his hand around the Team mum to grab the closest Omega. 

Suga bit the boy.   
"Hands off." He growled, moving back a little to huddle closer to the Omegas. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" A voice growled behind the Alphas. 

They turned around in shock to find the team Captain looking more feral than ever. 

"Come on, guys. We should probably go." One of the Alphas said before running off. 

The rest of the Alphas from the team ran up behind Daichi, trying to calm him down. 

Daichi looked to the four Omegas. Hinata and Noya had tears in their eyes, Tsukishima looked at the ground, shame and panic welled up in his chest. 

Suga tried to hold them together, but everyone could tell, he too had tears in his eyes.

The rest of the Alphas calmed their Captain down.   
"You alright now, Captain?" Tanaka asked. 

Daichi nodded.   
"I'm fine. Just-I-I need to see how they're doing." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the Omegas. 

Asahi nodded, letting go of the Captain first. 

Daichi walked over to the Omegas. Rubbing Suga's back.

"We're alright." Suga grinned.  
"Just shaken up." 

"You did so well at protecting them, Koushi. I'm so proud of you." Daichi said, kissing his mate on the forehead. 

"Ahh!!" 

Suga and Daichi snapped their heads towards the scream, to find Hinata clenched in Kageyama's big arms, licking the Omega to comfort him. 

"I told you I'm fine!!" Hinata groaned. 

"You're not fine, you idiot! You could have gotten hurt! Now stay still and shut up, just let me scent you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have my motivation back! Thank you everyone for being patient! :)


End file.
